Más allá del tiempo
by rosmarlin
Summary: "Lo que nos une va más allá del tiempo, del espacio y de la distancia. De lo físico. Una parte de mi siempre te pertenecerá". TODOS HUMANOS. AU OOC


**Imagino lo que deben estar pensando : **_**"Con tantas historias por actualizar, ¿te pones a escribir algo nuevo?**_**", pero no teman que esto es solo un one shot que se me ocurrió durante mis vacaciones, y no pude evitar escribirlo cuando no tenia nada que hacer :P. y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente Outtake de "El Cuidador de tumbas", que será publicado pronto ;). Mientras tanto disfruten de la historia, y vayan a buscar algunos pañuelos antes de leer... Yo los tuve que necesitar mientras escribía...**

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de mis historias.**

**Más allá del tiempo.**

Respiré profundo antes de bajarme del coche. Quería hacerlo, de verdad. Pero me costaba tanto. La lluvia caía como si el cielo estuviese llorando mientras venía hacia aquí, pero de alguna manera el tiempo había adivinado lo que yo venía a hacer, porque el cuanto el coche llegó a destinación, el agua remitió hasta cesar la lluvia. Pero aun así hacia un frío de perros. Hacia ya muchos años que había dejado atrás Forks, y nunca volví después de haberme marchado a la universidad. Unos meses después, Charlie y Renée se habían ido a vivir a Seattle, luego de que mi padre aceptara una propuesta de trabajo, y yo no había tenido más motivos para volver a mi pueblo natal.

Hasta ahora.

Iba a casarme en un par de semanas, y a él le hacia mucha ilusión que nos uniéramos en matrimonio en el lugar al que habíamos venido al mundo. Tengo que añadir a mi defensa que él tiene una gran capacidad para convencer a las personas, con esos ojos brillantes y su blanca y encantadora sonrisa. Entre él, mis padres y el suyo que insistieron tanto, yo no tuve más remedio que acceder. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, tenia que visitar a alguien que hacia mucho que no venia a encontrar. No me podría casar si antes no hablaba con él.

Abrí la puerta del coche y me baje con mucho cuidado. Caminé lentamente hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba mi amigo. Mientras avanzaba, observaba esporádicamente los nombres de las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Sentí un escalofrío al pensar que en algún momento esas personas caminaron, lloraron, rieron y respiraron al igual que yo. Y que eso había ocurrido hacia años, meses o incluso en el caso de algunos, días. Y mi amigo, mi queridísimo amigo de infancia, compañero de muchas aventuras y algunas travesuras, hacia parte de ese grupo.

Llegué a su lugar de reposo, y mis ojos se nublaron enseguida. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no venia a verle, desde el día antes de marcharme para la universidad; pero su recuerdo era algo que siempre llevaría en el corazón.

Su tumba dominaba sobre las otras gracias a la hermosa estatua de un ángel, el cual prácticamente lo simbolizaba. La grama estaba podada, las flores eran frescas y el mármol de la lápida estaba limpio. Sus padres se habían marchado de Forks un año después de su muerte ( decían que los recuerdos eran demasiado duros de soportar), pero sabia que Esme mantenía una cuenta para pagar a quienes se ocupaban de mantener impecable la tumba de su hijo.

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

_20 junio 1983 – 23 octubre 1990_

_Eras demasiado bueno para éste mundo. Siempre serás el angelito de mamá y papá._

-Hola Eddie – saludé en un susurro, tratando de contener las lagrimas. Usé la manga de mi jersey para secarme las mejillas. Sonreí ligeramente al notar que era azul, ésta mañana no me había dado cuenta de ello, pero inconscientemente me había vestido con su color preferido – Perdona por haber tardado tanto en volver... Pero he estado un poco ocupada últimamente...

Las lagrimas se descontrolaron y mis piernas temblaron hasta que no fueron capaces de sostenerme más, y caí de rodillas, sin importarme la grama mojada. No tenia ni idea de que iba a ser tan difícil. Apoyé un momento la frente en los muslos para tratar de controlarme, antes de volver a levantar la cabeza.

A través de la neblina que cubría mis ojos, observé atentamente su foto. Era de ésta manera que me gustaba recordarlo, como era antes de que la leucemia acabara con su vida en unos pocos meses. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello de un particular color cobrizo. Hubiese sido todo un rompe corazones de haber tenido la oportunidad. Pero el destino había querido que Edward viviese solo siete años. Ahogué un nuevo sollozo, porque en el fondo sabia que siempre me preguntaría lo que hubiese podido ser entre nosotros.

- Te echo tanto de menos – dije acariciando la fotografía – Todos los días.

En la universidad había conocido a Rosalie y Alice, con las cuales había creado una gran amistad, y ellas a su vez me habían hecho conocer a Emmett y Jasper, sus novios respectivamente, quienes se habían convertido en una especie de hermanos mayores para mi. Y naturalmente también tenia a Jacob. Pero Edward siempre sería mi mejor amigo, mi amigo para toda la vida. Él era la persona que mejor me había conocido, sabia siempre lo que me pasaba antes de que yo lo dijera o incluso antes de que yo lo supiese. Y naturalmente siempre sabia como hacerme estar mejor y hacerme sonreír.

Cerré los ojos cuando una fría briza me golpeó a la cara y sorbí por la nariz.

-¿Bella? - Llamó una vocecilla confusa a mis espaldas. Era una voz que llevaba veinte años sin escuchar.

Me puse de pie de inmediato para darme la vuelta, con miedo de lo que podría encontrarme. Ahora sí que me había vuelto loca, quizás era uno de esos casos que necesitaban ser encerrados, con camisa de fuerza y más.

Era él.

Justo como yo le recordaba. Llevaba puestos unos tejanos y un suéter verde, que a Esme le gustaba ponerle porque resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Eran sus ropas preferidas. De esa misma manera había sido enterrado, porque incluso en ese momento, su madre quería que estuviese cómodo, descartando el acostumbrado traje.

Estuve tentada de pellizcarme la mejilla para comprobar que no estuviese soñando. Pero no lo hice, porque temía despertar y que él desapareciese. Caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de él.

Se veía precioso, parecía tener un aura casi divina a su alrededor. Esme y Carlisle tenían razón, era un pequeño ángel, con esa carita tierna se veía demasiado puro para la suciedad de éste mundo.

-Edward – dije en un susurro. En una sola palabra había expresado como me sentía. Sonaba feliz, esperanzada, confundida, triste y resignada.

-¿Bella eres tú? - preguntó. Levantó sus enormes esmeraldas para poder mirarme a la cara.

Yo solo le asentí.

-Eres mayor – frunció el ceño confundido - ¿Qué te pasó?.

-He crecido – volví a susurrar, no me sentía muy capaz de elevar más que esto el tono de mi voz. Las lagrimas se estaban descontrolando otra vez. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no me importaba tanto. Quería solo disfrutar del hecho de que volvía a tener a Edward enfrente mio.

-Pero estás vieja – dijo sorprendido.

No pude evitar reírme. Claro, para un niño de siete años, tener 27 era estar vieja. Me sequé una vez más las mejillas.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? - Preguntó preocupado, de repente sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y tembló su labio inferior - ¿He hecho algo malo?

Había olvidado la expresión que adquiría su rostro cuando estaba entre triste y preocupado. Había tantas cosas que no recordaba tan bien, y muchos de sus rasgos ya no estaban tan nítidos en mi cabeza. Y las fotos no captaban todas sus expresiones.

Alarmada por las lagrimas a punto de brotar, estiré una mano con la intensión de acariciarle y solo entonces noté que estaba temblando. Me detuve. Tenia miedo de que si le tocaba, él desaparecería. Pero mi corazón latió fuerte, exigiéndome que me moviera. Ya le había perdido una vez.

Volví a acercar la mano y mis yemas se rozaron con sus mejillas. El contacto no era para nada como me lo había esperado. Su piel estaba cálida y suave. Sostuve la mano en su carita mientras le hablaba.

-Tú no has hecho nada malo – Le aseguré – Estoy llorando solo porque estoy feliz.

-¿Por qué?

Le ignoré y mi mano viajó a sus cabellos para alaciarlos. Eran suaves y su tacto era justo como yo lo recordaba.

-¡Estás hermoso! - susurré emocionada – Te han vuelto a crecer los cabellos y las uñas. Y vuelves a tener color – tracé el sonrojo que adornaba sus pómulos.

-Si – contestó tímido – Cuando me desperté antes, ya me habían crecido. Pero aun no me has dicho por qué estás feliz ¿Cómo se puede llorar cuando se está feliz? ¿Y cómo hiciste para crecer tan pronto? - preguntó con una vocecilla curiosa y el ceño fruncido.

Quería contestarle, pero a la sola idea de que tenia a Edward tangible cerca de mi, no lo soporté más. Me puse de rodillas otra vez y lo atraje hacia mi para abrazarle. Sus cortos bracitos se envolvieron enseguida alrededor de mi cuello ; y yo aspiré su dulce aroma a miel y vainilla, que tanto había echado de menos.

-Te he extrañado tanto – le dije en el oído.

Él se apartó de mi, y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Pero si nos vimos solo ayer – me dijo extrañado, claramente no entendiendo el significado de mis palabras. Eso me desconcertó.

-¿Ayer?

-Si – sostuvo su respuesta con un solo asentimiento convencido.

-Eddie, cariño. Hace ya veinte años que nosotros no nos veíamos.

¿Sería posible que para él el tiempo se hubiese detenido no solo a nivel físico, también en su mente?

-No, ayer me viniste a visitar al hospital con tu mamá, y se fueron cuando llegó tu papá a por vosotras. Cuando me desperté ésta mañana estaba detrás de ti y tú ya eras mayor, tardé un poco en saber que eras tú. ¿Verdad que es extraño?

-Edward. Tú falleciste esa noche.

No pude seguir, sentía mi corazón en le garganta mientras hablaba. Esto era lo más difícil que había dicho jamás. De repente supe cómo debió de sentirse Renée esa horrible mañana cuando me dio la noticia. Yo desesperada y dolida lo que hice fue pagarla con la mensajera. No podía ni quería creer y aceptar que mi mejor amigo se había ido.

Él me miró sorprendido y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos.

-¿Estoy muerto? - preguntó asustado.

-Me temo que si – susurré, cayeron dos lagrimas más.

Él se me quedó observando durante varios minutos sin decir nada. Yo solo esperaba, además porque no tenía ni idea de lo que le podía decir.

-¿Llevo veinte años muerto? - preguntó, seguramente cuando recordó lo que le había dicho antes. Le asentí – No me curé de la leucemia ¿verdad? - realizó.

-No Corazón. Llevabas ya varias semanas débil, y esa noche tuviste un paro respiratorio que no pudiste superar – le expliqué.

-No me recuerdo de nada – dijo más para sí mismo que para mi. Parecía impresionado, pero a pesar de todo lo estaba asimilando con bastante estoicismo.

-Quizás sea mejor así – Volví a acariciar sus cabellos. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia mi mano para hacerme saber de forma implícita que le gustaba mi contacto, yo solo continué con mi labor.

-¿Y mi mamá y mi papá? - preguntó después de un poco, preocupado.

Sonreí triste. Éste era mi Edward. Siempre se preocupaba más por lo demás, antes que por sí mismo.

-Se fueron un año después de que ocurrió. Ahora viven en Londres.

-Estaban muy tristes, ¿Verdad?

Perspicaz como siempre. Mi dedo trazó la linea de su mandíbula.

-Si mi cielo, no soportaban vivir en esa misma casa si tú no estabas con ellos.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor, Bella? - Pidió concentrado.

-Claro que si – aseguré.

-¿Podrías llamar a mi papá y decirle que no se tiene que sentir mal porque yo no me curé, que no es culpa suya?

-¿Por qué crees que él se siente culpable?

¿Cómo podía él saberlo? Yo me mantenía en contacto con Carlisle y Esme, y hablábamos periódicamente. Y yo misma sospechaba que él aun no se había perdonado por la muerte de su único hijo. Y creo que también Esme lo pensaba.

-Un día los escuché hablar. Ellos pensaban que yo dormía, pero en realidad estaba fingiendo. Él le decía a mamá que no se podía perdonar que era un doctor y no era capaz de salvar a su propio hijo. Y eso no está bien ¿Le puedes también decir que no estoy molesto con él?, ¿Y que los quiero mucho a los dos?

-Por supuesto – prometí. Como primera cosa les llamaría al volver a casa.

Tomó mi mano, la que se encontraba aun entre sus cabellos, entre las suyas y empezó a jugar con mis dedos. Qué grande se veía en comparación a las de él. Se me encogía el pecho de pensar que a un cierto punto mis manos eran también de ese tamaño, y que las suyas nunca crecerían. Una pensaría que después de veinte años el dolor desaparecería. Pero no era así. Cuando se pierde a alguien tan importante en tu vida, como lo era Edward para mi, nunca se supera del todo la perdida. Solo aprendes a vivir con ella.

-Y tú ahora eres mayor ¿no? - apuntó a lo obvio – Quiero decir, te ves vieja.

-Si, supongo que si – dije en una mezcla entre risa y llanto.

-¿Y qué haces ahora que eres mayor?, ¿Vas a trabajar como nuestros papás?

-Si, soy educadora infantil – me miró confundido, claramente no entendiendo. Tuve que explicarme – Soy maestra. Le enseño a niños un poco más grandes que tú.

-Pero a ti no te gusta la escuela – exclamó, como si yo le hubiese apenas dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo.

Tenia razón. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, yo odiaba literalmente ir a la escuela y era siempre Edward el que me animaba a no faltar. Después de su muerte caí en depresión y en un estado catatónico terrible, así que Charlie y Renée pensaron que lo mejor era que recibiera mi educación en casa. Probablemente fue lo correcto. Pero cuando empecé el instituto, yo misma decidí que era ora de volver al mundo real, y la verdad es que ahora lamento esos años que perdí. Quizás sea por eso que decidí escoger una carrera que me llevaría una vez más a la escuela.

-Pero ahora me gusta.

-Pues sí que sois extraños los adultos – dijo indignado.

Con mi otra mano sacudí sus cabellos y le sonreí.

-Bastante.

Tomó también ésta mano y la sostuvo junto a la otra. Entonces el brillante diamante en mi anular izquierdo centelló. Él continuó pensativo durante un poco, cuando de repente pareció recordar algo en particular y me miró emocionado.

-¿Puedes ir a dormir más tarde de las nueve, y conducir un auto, y comer todos los dulces que quieras ahora que eres adulta? - me preguntó emocionado. Me reí por su inocencia, a esa edad esas eran las cosas que queríamos hacer de grande.

-Si – contesté en un tono cómplice – Y también puedo ver las películas de terror.

-¿De verdad?

Le asentí. Su semblante se volvió triste y bajó la mirada.

-Yo también quería crecer – susurró, lo dijo tan bajo que apenas lo escuché, pero fue suficiente para partirme el corazón.

Traté de soltar mis manos para volver a acariciar su cara o sus cabellos en un gesto de consolación, pero él mantenía bien sujeta su presa. Así que yo solo se las apreté varias veces, para infundirle valor.

-Lo siento mucho Eddie – dije en su mismo tono de voz.

Levantó otra vez su cara y de repente adquirió una expresión resignada. Se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

-No importa. Son cosas que pasan.

Ahora entendía por qué Renée y Charlie, siempre que hablábamos de Edward, me decían que él había sido un niño muy maduro para su edad. No sabia si yo hubiese reaccionado tan bien si descubría que había muerto y que ya no tendría la posibilidad de hacer todo aquello por lo que quería crecer.

-De igual manera siento mucho que hubieses muerto – contesté – No sabes cuánto.

-Ya lo sé.

Soltó mi mano derecha y empezó a tocar con mucho cuidado el diamante de mi anillo.

-¡Qué bonito! - exclamó maravillado – Se parece mucho al que tiene mi mamá.

-Si, es mi anillo de compromiso.

-¿Compromiso? - preguntó confundido.

Recordé que los niños de mi clase no descubrieron hasta los ocho años el significado completo de esa palabra, tuve que hacerlo yo pidiéndole a Jake que fuese a mi clase para hablar con ellos. Así que me apresuré a explicarlo.

-Quiere decir que me voy a casar – aclaré en tono afable.

-¡¿Te vas a casar? - medio preguntó, medio exclamó.

Asentí.

-Dentro de dos semanas.

Después de todo había venido aquí para hablar con Edward sobre mi matrimonio y contarle de Jake; así que no veía el motivo de no hacerlo ahora que él me podía contestar. Aunque fuese solo un producto de mi imaginación o yo estuviese soñando. Qué más da.

-¿Y con quién? - quiso saber.

-Con Jacob Black, ¿Te acuerdas de él?, es el hijo de Billy Black.

-¡Pero si él es un bebé! - exclamó escandalizado – Además tú decías que no te gustaba.

A veces se me olvidaba esa época de la relación entre Jacob y yo. Él es dos años más pequeño, y cuando eramos jóvenes simplemente era el hijo del amigo de mi padre, nada más. Cuando era niña, Edward y yo lo considerábamos demasiado pequeño para que jugara junto a nosotros; en cambio, mientras crecía, estaba demasiado isolada y auto-exiliada del mundo como para percatarme de su presencia. Pero ambos fuimos a la misma universidad, y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, coincidimos en una clase. Nos reconocimos y nos pusimos a hablar, enseguida empezamos a frecuentarnos y al mes nos hicimos novios. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

-Él también ha crecido, Edward – expliqué, apretando una vez más su mano – Ahora es mucho más alto que yo.

Cuando estamos de pie y nos queremos besar, o él se tiene que agachar, o yo me tengo que poner de puntillas, porque de lo contrario no lo conseguimos.

Sin ninguna clase de aviso previo, empezó a llorar y gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Yo estaba desconcertada y asustada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Alarmada, empecé a pasar la mano por su cara, tratando de calmarle. No tenia éxito.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? - pregunté preocupada, después de un minuto de intentos fallidos.

Su respuesta fue algo que no me esperaba, y que partió mi corazón ya destrozado en millones de pedazos.

-¿Ya no me quieres Bella? - preguntó, ahogado por las lagrimas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - sequé sus mejillas con la mano – Yo siempre te he querido y jamás dejaré de hacerlo – prometí.

-Pero tú te ibas a casar conmigo – objetó – Íbamos a ser amigos para toda la vida y almas gemelas, como mamá y papá – explicó.

-Ya veo – murmuré para mi.

Ahora entendía dónde estaba el problema. Cuando teníamos cinco años, nos entró curiosidad sobre lo que era el matrimonio y el concepto de las almas gemelas. Sus padres, para intentar explicarlo, nos dijeron que las personas que se casan son amigos para toda la vida, y que quieren estar todo el tiempo juntos. Así que Edward y yo decidimos y nos prometimos que de grandes nos íbamos a casar. No había nada más sencillo que eso a esa edad.

Sostuve su cara con ambas manos, utilizando una suave presión como tenazas y le obligué a mirarme.

-Eddie, cariño. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo, mi amigo para toda la vida. Me voy a casar con Jacob, pero tú eres mi alma gemela.

No mentía, ni lo decía para hacerlo sentir mejor. No tenia dudas de que mis palabras salían directamente de mi corazón. Iba a compartir el resto de mi vida con Jake, y Dios sabe que le amo con locura. Pero Edward siempre sería mi alma gemela, la otra mitad de mi.

Su manito viajó al cuello de mi jersey y lo abrió. Sabia lo que estaba buscando, y maldije para mis adentros, solo su presencia impidió que lo hiciese a todo pulmón.

-¡No te creo! - espetó herido – Si de verdad me querías, ¿Por qué tiraste tu mitad del sol? - preguntó desconfiado.

-No lo tiré – me defendí – lo perdí en una excursión escolástica cuando tenia 17 años, y no volví a encontrarlo.

Al mismo periodo que hicimos nuestra promesa, estaban de moda las medallas divididas en dos que utilizaban los novios como símbolo de su amor. Naturalmente Edward y yo hicimos que nos compraran uno, el nuestro tenia la forma de un sol, y cada uno llevaba su mitad al cuello. Para nosotros era el símbolo de nuestra unión.

-Te prometo que te digo la verdad. Me dolió mucho cuando me di cuenta que lo había perdido, y todavía lo lamento. Esa medalla era mi objeto más preciado – supliqué porque me creyese.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que si. Lo que nos une va más allá del tiempo, del espacio y de la distancia. De lo físico. Una parte de mi siempre te pertenecerá – Él me regaló su añorada sonrisa torcida y pareció creer mis palabras. Aunque tenia la impresión de que no había comprendido el verdadero significado de la última frase. Quizás era mejor así.

Edward dio dos pasos hacia mi, y sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura. Un sollozo se formó en mi garganta, gire la cara para depositar un beso en sus cabellos, al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Te quiero mucho Bella – me dijo, cuando se separó de mi.

-Yo también, siempre te querré – contesté, secando otra vez las interminables lagrimas de mis mejillas.

Acercó su mano a mis cabellos, y empezó a acariciar las puntas, con los mismos gestos que había tenido yo antes con él.

-Eres muy bonita – admiró – Igual que mi mamá.

-Vaya, gracias – respondí sonrojada. Esme es sin duda una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha pisado alguna vez éste planeta, y ser puesta a su mismo nivel tenia que ser ciertamente el más elevado de los cumplidos.

-De nada.

Alejó la mano de mis cabellos, y fue a abrirse el cuello de su suéter para dejar al descubierto su propia medalla y desabrochar la cadena. De la sacó y me la tendió, casi de manera automática extendí mi mano, y él la dejó caer sobre la palma.

-¿Qué significa? - pregunté confundida, observando el objeto.

-Quiero que la tengas tú – explicó con simplicidad – así ya no echarás de menos tu propia medalla.

-Pero ¿Y tú? - pregunté asombrada.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Prefiero que la tengas tú. Eso me había muy feliz.

Le complací, llevándome el collar al cuello y colocándomelo. El plateado del oro blanco contrastó con el azul de mi jersey. Me acerqué y deposité un beso sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias – susurré – Te prometo que éste no lo perderé, y que jamás te voy a olvidar. No podría. Tú eres mi alma gemela.

Él solo me asintió.

-Espero que seas feliz con Jacob – deseó, y sabia que lo decía de todo corazón.

Una brisa fría y fuerte golpeó mi cara, y tuve que cerrar los ojos para protegerlos.

-Bella, ahora tienes que abrir los ojos – escuché que me decía Edward, junto con otra voz masculina que yo reconocía muy bien – Ya es hora de despertar.

Hice lo que se me pedía y abrí los ojos. Me encontré con que lo único que veía era la tela de mis tejanos. Me di cuenta de que tenia la frente apoyada sobre mis muslos y levanté la cabeza enseguida. Estaba aun de rodillas, frente a la lapida de Edward, y él había desaparecido.

Me desmoralicé, no había sido más que un sueño. Claro ¿Qué más podría ser?. La boda se acercaba cada día más, y Alice me estaba llevando hasta el límite, se comporta como si fuese ella la que se va a casar. Y con todo el cansancio que llevaba acumulado encima, supongo que era normal quedarse dormida a la menor oportunidad. Como me temo ha sucedido un momento atrás. Qué tonto por mi parte en creer, aunque sea por un momento, que Edward estaba de verdad aquí conmigo.

-¿Bells estás bien? - escuché que preguntaban a mi lado.

Era Jake, se había agachado para quedar a mi nivel, y me veía con el ceño preocupado.

-Si, si – aseguré – Solo que me temo que el cansancio está pudiendo conmigo – dije en broma y él rió. En los últimos días no había hecho más que quejarme y decirle a Jake que más le valía hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcionase, porque no tenia intensiones de pasar una vez más por esto.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Eché un último vistazo a la foto de Edward y asentí, tomando la mano que me tendía para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunté confundida, no le había dicho a nadie a dónde venia.

-Llevábamos ya varias horas sin saber de ti, y no contestabas al móvil. Cuando a tu madre se le ocurrió que quizás podías haber venido para acá, así que vine a controlar.

Estaba por contestarle, cuando algo pareció llamar su atención, y acercó su mano para tomar eso que se encontraba en mi jersey. Me asombré al bajar la vista y constatar de lo que se trataba.

Era la medalla.

Ya no sabia qué más pensar, si todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que llevase la medalla puesta? Ya no era capaz de entender nada.

"_¿Quieres dejar de buscarle el sentido lógico a todo y disfrutar de éste milagro que te dio la vida? Viste a Edward ¿no?, ¿No era eso lo que más deseabas?"_ me regañó una voz interior. Me lo pensé solo dos segundos antes de decidir que tenia que darle la razón y por una vez dejar de racionalizarlo todo.

-¿Y esto? - preguntó Jacob curioso.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es algo que creí que había perdido hace mucho tiempo y que encontré hoy – contesté evasiva.

-Es muy bonito. ¿Y sabes lo que creo? Que podrías usarlo el día de la boda y será tu objeto viejo.

-Buena idea, ahora solo me falta encontrar algo azul que ponerme ese día, y ya lo tengo todo.

-Deja que de eso se ocupen Alice y Rosalie, sino ¿para qué sirven las damas de honor? - sugirió al tiempo que me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Si, esa es todavía una mejor idea.

Tendría una buena vida con Jake, de eso estaba segura. Él me amaba y yo a él. Pero tan segura estaba de eso, como lo estaba de saber que Edward siempre ocuparía un lugar muy especial y privilegiado en mi corazón.

_Fin._

**Sé que puedo parecer un poco macabra, con la cantidad de historias que he escrito con un fondo tan oscuro, pero ésta en particular es algo que tiene una motivación, y se lo dedico a un primo que murió precisamente de leucemia, y que en pocos días es el aniversario de su muerte.**

**** algo viejo y algo azul : es tradición en algunas culturas que la novia se tiene que casar llevando consigo algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo viejo y algo azul. Eso le asegura a la pareja un matrimonio feliz.**

**Ahora me voy a dormir, que tengo clases mañana y debería descansar unas horas.**

**Hacedme saber lo que pensáis.**

**Besos, Ros.**


End file.
